


Amusement Park

by Preppycat



Series: Preppycat's Soniaki Oneshots [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Amusement Park, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, They're just both so awkward but at the same time so in love, fluffy fluff that is very fluffy, soniaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preppycat/pseuds/Preppycat
Summary: The girlfrens go on their first date to an amusement park :)
Relationships: Nanami Chiaki & Sonia Nevermind, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind
Series: Preppycat's Soniaki Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129787
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Amusement Park

Chiaki paces nervously from one side of her bedroom to the other, anxiously awaiting the arrival of her girlfriend(?) (What exactly were they?)

When Sonia had first confessed her feelings to the peach-haired gamer two weeks ago, they ended up walking home together-well that was the plan anyways. They had actually ended up at a café. Chiaki supposed it had technically been a date but at the same time it wasn't. This was the first date where they both knew it was an official date as a couple. Or at least as two girls who are infatuated with each other.

Sonia had approached her at the beginning of last week with the two tickets, asking if she wanted to go to an amusement park Chiaki was overjoyed but tried her best to hide her excitement but casually saying: "I can make time for that. . .I think."

But now the day had finally come and Sonia was due at her home any second to pick her up, and she could not stop her hands from shaking! She feels as if she is sweating through her shirt but I can assure you she is not. 

So when Sonia honked her car horn signaling her arrival and that the gamer should come down, Chiaki jumped and very nearly screamed. 

She grabbed her satchel off of it's hook, slung it wildly over her shoulder, and raced down the stairs and outside to greet her blonde-haired companion. She practically ripped open the passenger's side of Sonia's car and slide in.

"Ah, good morning, Chiaki!" The princess greets her cheerfully.

The gamer can't help but smile. "Good morning to you too. Ready to head out?"

"Oh absolutely, I am so excited, I cannot wait!"

Chiaki giggles. "Then don't delay any longer. Let's go then!"

-

They didn't talk the entire car ride, but that was mostly because they were singing along to Girl In Red and Snail Mail. Both were huge fans of both of those amazing artists-one of the reasons that they had hit it off right away when they first met at Hope's Peak.

Once they were parked in the parking lot of the park, Sonia all but dragged the gamer out of the car in her excitement to get to the front gates. The blonde proudly presented the tickets to one of the front desk people and they had both received wristbands that would serve as full-day passes.

"Finally, finally we're inside!" Sonia exclaims, grabbing onto Chiaki's hand in her happiness. Chiaki's cheeks flushed a dark pink but Sonia didn't seem to notice and/or mind. 

"Where do you want to go first, Sonia?" 

Sonia's eyes lit up as she set her eyes on something and said the words Chiaki had been dreading all day: "Chiaki, let's go in the haunted house!"

-

Now she was too proud to admit this, but Chiaki was actually a girl who scared quite easily. Of course it didn't stop her from playing horror games or anything, it just made the experience a little less pleasant, but still enjoyable. 

As a result, the peach-haired girl had ended up clinging onto her companion for the entire walk through the house. Of course, Sonia hadn't minded at all. In fact, she found it incredibly cute the way she clung on tightly to her arm and buried her face in her chest. Sonia had simply laughed and helped the adorable girl through it. 

Chiaki was a little reluctant to let go of Sonia's arm once they were out of the haunted house and Sonia missed the contact as well-but that was all forgotten when the next thing out of Sonia's mouth was: "Rollercoaster!"

Chiaki smiles. Finally something they would both enjoy! 

Sonia had bounced and babbled on excitedly during their entire time spent waiting in line and all Chiaki could think was _'cute.'_

They had seats together on the coaster and both let out little squeaks of shock and excitement as it lurched into motion and begin making it's way up to the first and biggest drop, they both squeezed each others hands and when the drop came they both yelled and laughed together.

Afterwards, they had climbed off the roller coaster still laughing and holding onto each other.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat." Chiaki suggests, the other eagerly agreeing. 

-

They had split a plate of chicken strips and fries, additionally sharing a soda with two straws because date. It was now late into the afternoon and Chiaki had to be getting home soon, but they had time for one more ride.

"How about the Ferris wheel?" Chiaki suggests.

Sonia smiled and grabbed her hand. "It would be my pleasure."

So on opposite sides of the box they sat as they boarded the ride. Chiaki was grinning like an idiot and Sonia was grinning right back.

As the box lifted into the air, they could see the entire park. Sonia had even cheerfully pointed out that she could see her car.

The box had ended up stalling and then coming to a complete stop at the very top of the Ferris Wheel, most likely to let off the people below. Both girls sat in silence for a moment before Sonia spoke.

"I had a really nice time today, you know? I mean, I knew it would be a lot of fun but never that much fun!"

"I'm glad you had a good time today, Sonia. It was really fun, yes."

"I immensely enjoyed spending time with you. You are a really great person, Chiaki."

"I think you're a really great person too, Sonia!"

"If you do not mind," Sonia hesitated, blushing slightly, "I would like to go on a date with you again. Would that be alright?"

Chiaki beams. "It would be more than alright. It would be amazing."

The blonde smiles, relieved. "Ah, good. Now, uh, one more thing. . ."

The gamer raises her eyebrows expectantly.

"May I. . .kiss you?"

Chiaki smiles.

"Absolutely."

_It really was a perfect day._


End file.
